callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus Towers
"Lotus Towers" is the tenth (chronologically the eighth) level and the penultimate mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Characters * The Player (playable, W.I.A. in Simulation/K.I.A. in both New World and Life in Reality) * Jacob Hendricks (corrupted by Corvus at ending cutscene) * Rachel Kane * Zeyad Khalil (P.O.W.) * John Taylor (K.I.A. in Simulation/W.I.A. in Reality) * Dylan Stone (K.I.A. in Reality) * Sebastian Diaz (mentioned only) * Sarah Hall (mentioned only) * Peter Maretti (mentioned only) * General Hakim (K.I.A.) Level Briefing Encryption #61-63-6B-75. Protocol: Yankee Final target Taylor has been tracked to Lotus Towers The weapons and equipment for the uprising have been transported to Egypt, Cairo Active Mission - Day 7 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text Plot Inside a room within the Lotus Towers, Khalil talks to Hendricks and the Player about his plans for the Cairo uprisings in order to dethrone the NRC general Hakim and take back Cairo. Shortly after, they ambush a group of NRC riot troopers, most of whom are being attacked and executed by the citizens of Cairo. Immediately afterwards, the Player publicly assassinates Hakim in the middle of a speech, throwing his corpse over the balcony and further provoking the uprising. Hendricks, Khalil, and the Player work their way through NRC soldiers into a control room assumed to be leading to the whereabouts of Taylor, who remains in an eerily calm state despite his capture. The Player and Hendricks are assisted by Khaili's forces through most of the tower and eventually encounter Taylor, who has multiple Grunts under his control. Taylor escapes and sends several suicidal Grunts towards the duo, who scale the top of the tower. The Player leaves Hendricks and ascends to the top of the towers, where Taylor has remotely piloted a Mothership to attack the Player. After the ship is defeated, Taylor confronts a pinned-down Player. Taylor momentarily comes to his senses and carves his own DNI out of his skull, only to be executed by the now Corvus-infected Hendricks, who steals the Mothership and charts a course to the Coalescence Corporation HQ in Zürich, Switzerland with the intentions of killing Sebastian Krueger. Collectibles Accolades *'Untouched': Complete this mission without dying. *'Score': Complete this mission with a score of 22,500 or higher. *'Got 'em': Find all of the collectibles in the mission. *'Hold It': Destroy ten charging robots before they detonate. *'Rolling Death': Kill ten enemies using R.A.P.S. *'Grounded': Kill a robot when it is in mid-air. *'Other Ways': Kill twelve NRC riot shield soldiers without using bullets. *'Crowded AO': Complete this mission without killing any civilians. *'Killswitch': Kill seven robots as they are powering on. *'Stun and Gun': Kill five disabled robots in under five seconds. *'Mob Justice': Put seven NRC soldiers who are under attack out of their misery. *'Minute Waltz': Take out the Mothership in less than two minutes. *'Skeet Shoot': Eliminate three R.A.P.S. launched from the Mothership before they can land. *'Mini-Tank!': Kill five robots with a Cerberus. *'Triple Threat': Bring down a Mothership using a Minigun, an XM-53 and another weapon. *'Nopenopenope!': Take no damage from missiles fired by the Mothership. Weapon Loadout Nightmares Gallery Khalil Lotus Towers BO3.png|Lieutenant Khalil, Hendricks and the Player at the start of the level Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Lotus Towers Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG Achievements/Trophies *'200 Stories of Sheer Adventure!' ( / ) - Complete "Lotus Towers" on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. *'Full Circle' ( / ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened, Veteran, or Realistic difficulty. Transcript Trivia *Several M27s can be found in some crates after killing Hakim. However, they cannot be used by the Player. *As the mission goes on, the background starts to corrupt as several copies of the the Lotus Towers begin to appear as the other buildings begin to disappear and, by the end of the mission, the entire city background is upside-down with the only thing on the ground being the Lotus Towers (and its copies) with no ground surrounding it. **In addition, there's a large amount of VTOL's flying around in circles. *There are several generators around the level that, on their display, state that they create 1.21 GW of power; this is a reference to the film series "Back to the Future". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Levels